


Their names may differ but the story remains.

by LinkInThePark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Day/Night AU, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkInThePark/pseuds/LinkInThePark
Summary: Dean, god of day. Castiel, god of night. A love that was never meant to be - and still, no law can truly bind the power of free will. [poem]





	Their names may differ but the story remains.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @elicedraw's [beautiful Destiel day/night AU](http://elicedraws.tumblr.com/post/165832135725/this-is-a-masterpost-for-all-the-fanart-and). Enjoy :)

**i. day**

When you think about Dean

You think about life

How the leaf green shine of his eyes means

Warmth and growth

For every being that is touched by his glow

And freedom, oh such a sweet freedom

That you can’t help but feel safe in his embrace

 

But not everything is safe about Dean

Sometimes you notice something about him

Something that is too much

You don’t quite dare to look at him because it is so bright

As though it reflects the shine of his very soul

And you are just a mere mortal

Burning under its intensity

 

**ii. night**

When you think about Castiel

You think about darkness

A darkness that covers earth’s surface

Like a thick, smooth sheet

Choking every movement under its weight

And blurring the fine line you’re walking every night

Between whether you are going to wake up again

Or not

 

But not everything about Castiel is plain darkness

In between there are

Stars and melancholy

Weaved into his robes

A moon that tells the story of a whole solar system

Covering his skin

And his eyes are so lively, you wouldn’t believe

They were actually mirroring the true nature of night

 

**iii. dawn**

It was a dance they were dancing

They were dancing it day after day

Night after night

And they were good at it

As if they had never done anything else

They never danced with each other

Of course

Because nothing more was allowed

Than a gentle touch

As one woke up and took over

While the other went to sleep

 

But, despite these restraints

They never stopped admiring each other from afar

Destined to be two sides of the same coin

A love slowly bloomed between them

A love that was fueled by the desire of what they dreamed of so often

But still could never reach

A love that consisted of lingering touches

Hushed words

And soft forehead kisses

When they thought nobody was looking

Because sometimes even gods couldn’t resist the sweet taste of sin

 

**iv. new moon**

The moon was dark the night

They came for Dean

They didn’t wake him in his sleep

And they were far too fast to let him call for help

Until it was too late

Somebody had sold their secret

Somebody had betrayed their trust

Just to get a front row seat

While watching their downfall

Because every god knew the laws of their universe

And those who dared to break them

Would receive the punishment they deserved

 

When Castiel found out that Dean was held captive

The sky itself seemed to be set on fire

As fury unfurled inside his chest

So hot, so red, so _burning_

That he vowed to himself not to rest

Until he and Dean were united again

And oh, it was hell

For those who dared to stand in his way

When he gripped Dean tight

And raised him from the perdition of his prison

 

**v. eclipse**

One could say

Maybe they were never meant to be

That they were star-crossed lovers

And anything they ever attempted to achieve

Was destined to fail

But **_–_** no law can truly bind the power of free will

And when you own a god's heart

There appears to be nothing you can’t do

Once you set your mind on it

 

As one of them is day

And one of them is night

The endless cycle of time

Is what they call their kingdom

Their thrones expanding into the limitless spheres

High above the sky

Their love eclipsing any force trying to diminish their freedom

And well, immortality

Immortality only feels like the fraction of a second

If you have a place in universe you simply know

You belong

 

*


End file.
